The Secret Of The Forbidden Love
by BlondeSwanPrincess
Summary: All about Love, Friendship, Adventure. As Sulfus was saved by Raf, but she didn't knew who she was, as he helps her to find out, they go into a big adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Who are you?

The Secret of the Forbidden Forests

**Hi at first,**

**My name is Sulfus Demoniar.**

**Yeah I'm a devil so what? I have raven long hair and amber eyes. Over my left eye I've got a tattoo. A red star. My worst Enemies are angels. Like Sweet and Uri! I can't stand them**

**-What happened before-**

**What was that? I just saw a figure in the woods! Am I losing my mind?**

**The boat started shaking. "Sulfus! I told you the rivers are bad today!", Mirai shouted. I couldn't keep standing. I fell back into the cold water.**

"**Sulfus!", they all shouted. Avril took a row and threw it into the water. You may ask yourself now: Each of them have got powers, why didn't they use it?**

**Professor Luziana took our powers, because we broke a few rules. But I think rules are ment to be broken.**

**It was too late. I swollowed a lot of water. I tried to hold myself on the surface, but I failed.**

**I opened my eyes. I kicked my hand against my chest, so the water could come out of me. Where am I? I felt sand under my hands and I knew I was saved.**

**I looked around and noticed that I was right in front of a forest. Who saved me?**

**I got up and pulled on my hair to get the sand out of it.**

**Suddenly I froze.**

**A blonde haired girl appeared behind the trees. Why should a girl take a walk in the deepest part of the forbidden forest. They're like a labyrinth!**

"**Hey! Hey you, stop!", I yelled.**

**She laughed and ran into the forest. I got a little bit scared. I sighed and then ran after her. With every step more into the forest, it wa getting darker and darker. Sudden I was feeling cold. **

**I stopped for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I sat on a treestump. I looked around, how deep in the forest was I?**

**It was pretty foggy and I know it might sound crazy, but I was a bit frightened.**

**Just then the girl appeared again and walked into the light. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**She was wearing a simple blue top and a red cap.**

**She sat down on the ground and stared at me for a while.**

"**I'm Sulfus. And you are?", I asked.**

"**I don't know.", she said sadly. Tears welled up her eyes.**

"**What? Why don't you know?", I asked again.**

"**I grew up in this forest."**

**I gasped. A girl! Alone? In a forest?**

"**How comes that?", I asked.**

**Normally it doesn't matter for me what people have been through, you know. The devil codex says:**

**To be bad and betray!**

"**And you?", she asked.**

"**Well I'm from Angie Town. I'm going to school there"**

"**What's school?", she asked cofused but also interested.**

"**Well, how can I explain. There are adults who are teaching you things, so you learn something there. Then you have classmates and…..(tells her a long story)**

"**But there are also worse dudes which we hate. We call them the angel' also on our school and our teachers want us to stop fighting, just to get along somehow."**

"**What if a devil falls in love with an angel?"**

"**I guess that won't happen! Never ever! You know, we can't touch each other, as we were little, our parents told each of us the story about Malidia. A bad witch who is trapped on a chain in Ice-caves and if we would kiss, we would free her."**

**-Meanwhile in the Ice-caves far away**

"**Lady Malidia, what do you see?", A guy in an overall asked a lady in a dark dress. Her eyes shimmered dangerous into the chrystalglobe.**

"**Sulfus met a girl in the forest.", she hissed.**

"**He isn't dead?"**

"**No", she barked at the man " You failed!"**

"**Forgive me, please.", he begged on his knees "What will you do now?", he asked.**

"**I want to find out who this girl is, I have an Idea but I'm not certain."**

"**So Miss Noname, do you know where the forest ends?", Sulfus asked.**

**She nodded as a little lady bug appeared next to her.**

"**Hawk will lead us the way.", she smiled while she pointed onto the bug.**

**Sulfus was sceptically. But he followed the girl through the forest.**

**They walked and walked until Sulfus said**

"**Wait!" he stopped "Why do I trust you?"**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah, I don't even know you, what if you're tricking me?"**

"**Don't be silly!", she said and tried to pull him forwards but as they touched both of them got a blast of high voltage and the girl fell to the ground.**

**Sulfus knelt down next to her.**

"**What the hell should that mean?", he asked himself. **

"**I know it! She's an angel!", shouted he into the forest.**

**Meanwhile Malidia watched everything.**

"**Yes!", she said in joy "I was right."**

"**Madam, what is right?"**

"**That this silly little creature will free me!", she laughed.**

"**But how? Do you want to get them to kiss each other? He's a devil! He can't lo-"**

"**Shut up!", she cut him off "He can love, if it's a true and deep love. And I see it in his eyes.", she laughed again.**

"**I just have to bring them together, I need to take away that touch spell."**

"**Eria tewunia palarium castellllll!", light flashing was around her.**

**Her eyes opened.**

"**Buon Giorno!", Sulfus said to her. She sat up and looked at him.**

"**What did just happen?"**

"**You were out for a while, but let's get going.", he said to her as she got up. The bug flew again in front of them.**

**They must've been walking**

**By Selina Reitzner**

**Characters**

**Sulfus**


	2. Chapter 2 What about her?

Chapter 2

-What about her?-

Sulfus and the girl must've been walking for hours now.

He was deep in his thoughts as he bumped into her.

„What the..?", he ran his hand through his hair and looked around „Why do you stop?"

The girl just held her finger on her lips „Shhh.", she said.

Loud noises like lions filled the air around them, then they heard fast feet on the path behind them.

„Run!", she shouted while she grabbed Sulfus' arm this time nothing happened.

Sulfus didn't say anything they just ran even though he was really confused.

„What does that mean?", he asked under his breath while he ran next to her. She looked back for a moment but didn't stop running.

Suddenly creatures like bears and lions appeared a little behind them. Sulfus had never seen such creatures before and without his powers, he felt lost.

The creatures sped behind them. Each of them looking different from the other. One was like 14 feet tall and white with black stripes. Terrible teeth filled his moulth. The others had different colors, But all of them had red eyes.

He watched the blonde girl running in front of them. But then she fell over a lying tree.

"Ouch!", she cried while she rubbed her ankle.

"Come on!", Sulfus shouted, but she didn't move.

"I… I can't!" she said while she tried to get up. Again he heard those creepy noises from behind.

"I must carry her. I have to. It will work! Because last as we touched nothing happened. I don't know why, but it doesn't matter to me if she is an angel.", Sulfus thought. He sighed as he bent down to pick her up. She was really easy to carry. She held on to his jacket as he started running.

During that her hair touched his nose, and tickled him.

After a while Sulfus saw the end of the forest. He ran faster. As he came back to the beach, there were his friends with the boat. He sped onto it still with the girl in his arms.

Suddenly the creatures appeared between the trees.

"Start the damn boat!", he begged.

"What happened?", Gas asked.

"START THE DAMN BOAT!"

Gas started the motor and in the last moment the boat drove off. Sulfus sat down with the girl on his lap. He was still shocked.

Kabale came up and stared down on him. His hair was a mess. His jacket was scratched.

"What happened?" Kabale asked. No answer. "What about her?", she pointed on the blonde haired in his arms. He looked down.

She seemed to be asleep. Was ist wrong? After all she has been through?

Sulfus let go off her. Now she was lying on the ground of the wooden boat.

"Sulfus, answer my question!"Kabale hissed at him.

Sulfus looked at her and smiled a little bit. She was really a shining person. She had something special about her.

The young Demon told his friends the whole story except that she was an angel. His friends wouldn't help her if they would know it.

-In Angie Town-

The Girl's POV

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the green ceiling. I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey there.", I heard a voice I knew. I sat up and turned around.

It was Sulfus.

"Don't be scared, you're in the emergency of the school." He smiled.

I smiled back.

As I looked around I saw pictures on the wall and computers. I was very happy about that Sulfus waited beside me. He is caring about me a lot.

"The teachers want to see you." Sulfus told me as I tried to get up on my feet. As I was standing I felt a strong pain in my foot and was about to fall as I felt a hand saving me.

I blushed while I looked at Sulfus. He smiled.

"Slow down, we have a lot of time. I'll lead you to the challenge-room."

While we walked I thought about how it would be to go to school here. We went throo a big silver door into a grey capsule.

Suddenly it went up. I was scared and hugged him. I was so shocked about it.

"Woah,calm down." He laughed "It's just a brings you up or down. No need to be scared."

I felt like a Idiot. We walked down the corridor.

He stopped in front of a big door. "Are you ready?" Sulfus asked. I looked at him and nodded.

A few little lights above the door went on and off. The door opened and we walked into the arena behind the big door.

In the middle of the room were two elder people. A woman who looked like a devil and an old man with long white hair and nice wings. An Angel.


	3. Chapter 3 Discover Powers

**Sulfus lead me towards them, I was a little bit nervous. Scared about what happened if I'd say something wrong.**

"**Hello." The man said "You must be the girl Sulfus told us about."**

**I nodded. I sat down in a cool chair. It looked like a globe. Sulfus told me he'll wait outside meanwhile.**

"**Is it true that you have no imagine about your past?" The woman said as her green eyes sparkled in the bright light.**

"**I don't even know my name." I said. I watched as the man looked at the woman.**

"**Sulfus told us that you have got a pet, may we have a look at it?"**

"**Sure." I said "Hawks come out!"**

**My little bug flappered around, the man looked at the woman again and both nodded.**

"**My dear ", the man started wile he knelt down in front of me and took my hands "That isn't a normal bug, it's a magical angel pet"**

"**That means?" I asked confused.**

"**You must be an angel."**

"**What room should I bring you?", Sulfus asked.**

**She pointed over to the room 301. She stood quiet the whole time. She knew that she was an angel, she also knew that Sulfus hates angels, she also knew that she liked him and what she didn't knew was that he knew that she was an angel. Pretty weird story.**

**She quickly closed the door behind her.**

"**Hello!" , a friendly voice called from behind. The girl turned around.**

**There were two beds, on one sat a brown haired girl with yellow clothes and angel wings. She smiled at her.**

"**Oh I'm sorry!", she said as she noticed her ankle. She rushed over to her and helped her.**

"**That's your bed.", she said while she helped her onto one of the beds. It was covered with a blue sheet with little pink hearts on it. She looked into an opened cupboard. It was filled with clothes.**

**The brown haired girl laughed a little bit. "Professor Arkawn cared about everything to make you feel comfortable. Oh, by the way I'm Urie."**

"**I wish I could tell you my name, Urie."**

"**I heard about that and don't worry I'll call you simple Girl." Urie laughed "What are your powers?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Then let's find out!" Urie said. She grabbed the girl's hand "I need your pet."**

**She let Hawk appear next to her. "And now just say: Your Pet's name and then activate metamorphoses."**

"**Hawk, activate metamorphoses!"**

**Suddenly there was a bright light, she transformed into an angel. Her clothes turned into a short blue top with sparkling deatails and blue shorts. Over her head was a light blue shining circle with matching wings on her back. Her shoes transformed into light boots up to her knee. **

**As the transformation was finished her ankle was okay again.**

"**Urie, let me try to do some spells. Down in the challenge room."**

"**Okay, let's go! The last one is a perfatic devil!" Urie shouted. And both of them flew through the door down the corridor.**

**For the blonde girl the joke wasn't so good. She liked Sulfus. It didn't matter for her if he's a devil or not.**

"**Oh no!" Urie cried out as she tried to stop , because in the middle of the corridor where Kabale (she had short red hair and amber eyes), Cabiria (she had long dark hair and red eyes) and Sulfus. Urie stopped right in front of them, but the girl couldn't controll her wings and bumped into Sulfus who fell to the ground. **

"**Sorry!", she said as she got up again. Sulfus rubbed his back .**

"**Sulfus, did she just touch you and nothing happened?", Cabiria asked confused.**

**She tried to touch the new angel as high voltage ran through her arm and she shrugged in pain.**

**Kabale looked down at Sulfus who was getting up again. Then she looked at the two angels in a bad way.**

"**Looks like you angels want a fight!", she said. "Kabale save-", but Cabiria cut him off "Yeah, in the challenge room."**

**Urie looked at her new friend. Urie got thumbs up from Miss No Name.**

"**We're in!", she barked at the devils.**

**The challenge room looked like a desert. It changes to what the users like. I looked back at Urie and the girl. **

"**No, Kabale! I'm not going to harm her!" I said to her. She glared at me with opened moulth "SULFUS! You can't be serious! You can't tell me you like her! You are a devil, she is just a damn angel. You would be kicked out of school!"**

"**It doesn't matter to me!"**

"**Flower FlY!", Urie shouted. I didn't like her. With that a big plant grew and bound Cabiria. It grew and grew and suddenly it grabbed Kabale.**

**Urie has to hold them or it would let go off them, I flew towards her.**

**What is Sulfus going to do? Maybe he will harm Urie. I can't let him do that. I like him but Urie is my friend. And by the way I think he hates me because I'm an angel. He told me angels are his enemies.**

"**SPEED FLY!" Suddenly my wing went bigger and I sped up. I grabbed Sulfus and pulled him with me.**

"**What the hell! What are you doing?" He asked. I didn't answer him.**

**His voice was so other than usual. Dangerous.**

"**Fire Fly!" he fired flames at me. That was the prove, he hated me!**

**I closed my eyes waiting for them to touch me. But surprise, nothing happened.**

**I opened my eyes. Sulfus made a shield to save me. **

_**After the fight, the angels won**_

**All of them flew outside. The first were Cabiria and Kabale who were extremely mad about that they lost. I looked around, Sulfus was still in the challenge room.**

"**Don't you come with me?", I heard Urie. I shook my head. I had to talk to Sulfus.**

**After a few minutes he came out. **

"**Wait!" I called out as I pulled him back in a side corridor.**

"**Why?" I asked him. **

"**What why?" He seemed to be confused. I rolled my eyes. "I mean why did you save me?" I asked. I thought he hated me.**

**He leaned against the wall close to me and looked me in the eyes.**

"**Listen, I've got this strong feeling deep in me and I think I have to protect you, do you know what I'm talking about?", he said while he rubbed his head and smiled.**

"**Yes, I think I also got the feeling.", I said as I blushed. He smiled at me relieved.**

**He leaned in trying to kiss me, but I put a hand in front of him.**

"**What?", he said.**

"**Think of the story you told me about the witch."**

"**Come on", I started laughing "It's just a story to scare little children."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah" I answered "I think I better go now, goodbye."**

**I turned around and went away as I felt a hand in mine. She pulled me back and our lips met.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream

_Chapter 4_

_The Dream_

In the Ice-caves.

"Yes, yes! Finally!", Malidia yelled as she saw them kissing. A bright light appeared and she was floating in the air. The long chain, which kept her in the caves broke into hundret pieces.

The guy watched everything. After a while the light was gone. Malidia has turned into her woman form again with long black hair and dangerous green eyes.

_The girl was meanwhile deep asleep in her room (Her POV)_

I saw a cradle in the middle of a big room. I saw figures around it and it was like I'm in the cradle. I noticed that the figures were a tall man and a thin woman. I couldn't see their faces.

"Oh,look she's awake.", said the woman. "Isn't she beautiful?", the man said as he hugged the lady.

Then I heard a beautiful song. It was sung by the woman's warm voice.

"_Hush my darling, sleep tight, don't fear in the darkest _"

Suddenly everything fell apart, I saw the forest I lived in. I saw a creepy lady who left a little child alone there. In the next moment there was a big fire.

"FIRE!", I shouted as I jumped up in my bed. I was out of breath as I looked around. I was sweating. Urie turned on the light.

"What happened?", she said with a broom in her hand ready to attack somebody.

I felt something in my hand. I opened my right hand and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a silver nacklace with a blue sapphire on it. "Urie, go back to bed. I only had a bad dream."

As soon as she was asleep I tried to open it, but it didn't work. I needed help.

I tip-toed out into the corridor still in my blue pajamas. I went over to the room 421/1.

I couldn't knock on the door, because I would wake everyone. I quickly wrote a letter.

I used a little bit of my magic and placed it on one of the beds.

_Sulfus POV_

"What?" I asked loudly as I opened my eyes. I only saw white. I sat up as a letter fell from my head. I folded it up.

_I need your help, quickly! I found out something _

_Really important. Please meet me in the library._

I didn't new who wrote this to me. I looked around seeing Kabale, Gas and Cabiria asleep. I mustn't wake them. I flew over to the door.

Suddenly Gas turned around and faced me.

"Ehm, you are just dreaming?", I said hoping it will work. He closed his eyes again and laid back down.

I unlocked the door and flew down the hallway until I came to the library. I went inside. Well, it was her. The blonde Angel Girl I kissed before.

"Hi Sulfus, thanks for coming.", she said. I hugged her lightly. "You know that I usually don't get up at 1:33 in the night." She pulled something out of her pocket. She showed it to me, it was a beautiful necklace. "Wow, from where do you got it?" I asked impressed. She looked to the floor. "Long story, but I can't open it. That's why I need your help."

"No problem, A few flames should be able to open it." She put it on the floor and took a few steps backwards as I flew up.

"FIRE FLY!"

Flames hit it a few times, again and again. I stopped and flew back down. I took the still hot necklace and opened it.

"What is in it?" She asked. "For our little princess, Raf.", I read out. "Does it mean that your name is Raf?"

"Let Me SEE!", she pulled it out of my hands.

A single tear ran down my face as I took a look in it. On one side was the writing on the other side a picture of a blonde Woman and a brunette man with a little baby. It also had blonde hair but at the end of it it was red. I started crying. It was really me, so my name was Raf!

"I take that as a 'yes'.", Sulfus called from behind.

Suddenly everything started shaking and the lights went blood red. I fell to the floor. The cupboards knocked over and the books fell to the ground. I grabbed Sulfus' hand and he grabbed a lamp.

"What's happening?", I cried.

But then we heard a bad laughing. A lady appeared in the middle of the room. She glared at us like she wanted to eat us. I still held onto Sulfus.

"No, it it can't be!", Sulfus said.

"It is, Sulfus, hahahaha.", the woman laughed, her teeth looked like vampire teeth her hair was long and black.

"MALIDIA!", I shouted. I couldn't believe she was real.

"Bravo, Raf." She started while she got closer to us "After all this time I'm free! And thanks to you."

Malidia was back, I saw as Raf froze.

"Finally I got my power back and I will give the world the payback for what they did to me."

"Body Fly!", I got bigger and I was covered with stone.

Raf was standing in front of her.

"I will finally got the most powerful witch in the whole universe!", She laughed.

"Be careful, Raf!", I yelled as I attacked her but Malidia just kicked me away and I knelt down in pain.

"Sulfus!", Raf yelled while she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"I have to go now, I wasted enough of my pressous time with you little bugs."

Malidia disappeared as fast as she appeared. The books went back into the cupboards and the cupboard were there were they belong again.

"Raf is everything okay with-"

But she was already out of the door.

"We must tell it to the teachers.

So we did. They were really really worried. Malidia was back and stronger than ever.

"You can go now", professor Arkawn said.

Raf jumped up and ran out of the door , I followed her. "Raf wait!" Suddenly I heard her crying. She ran faster. I ran after her, I followed her downstairs, through the big hall and again downstairs. Now she was trapped. There was only a wall. She leaned against the wall. I stood in front of Raf one hand on the left side next to her and the other on the right side.

Tears ran down her face, I whipped them away but she pushed me back.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this!", she cried. I still didn't let her go. I was confused about that.

"What can't you?" I asked looking into her saphire blue eyes which were now a little bit red because she was crying. "Don't you understand, all this was my fault! I kissed you and freed the most dangerous witch. I brought everybody into danger! I love you Sulfus, but we can't be together!", she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and ran away.

I got to the ground. Did I lost the first person who did mean something to me? No it can't be real. Raf was the only one who made me smile. I need to get her back. But how? She seemed to be so serious.

"Raf!", Urie hugged me as I went into the room "I was worried about you!"

I quickly whipped away the tears which I had in my eyes. I looked up and saw a pink haired girl sitting on Urie's bed. "Let me intrduce you to my friend." The girl got up and waved at me "Hi, I'm Dolce." I faked a smile. "Raf.", I said.

"I heard about what happened. I have to say you are really brave to try to fight against the most dangerous witch."

"Brave?", I rushed over to her and pointed at her "What is brave? That I freed Malidia? You don't know what you are talking abou!"

Dolce glared at me. "Raf!" Urie shouted. I looked at them and understood that I was just totally freaking out. Again I whipped tears away with my arm. "I'm sorry. I just want to go to sleep if it's okay."

Urie nodded while Dolce left. I turned out the light and cuddled into the pillow and looked at the stars.

I got out my necklace.

"I promise I will find you somehow.", I muttered while I ran my hand over the picture.


	5. Author's Note

Hi Guys

It's me (BlondeSwanPrincess) I hope you like this story. And sorry if there are any mistakes in it because I'm from Austria a small country in Europe. I changed a few character's names and looks. I think I will publish one last chapter and I will start another story for Raf and sulfus.


End file.
